Conventionally, there is known a hydraulic excavator equipped with a position detection apparatus that detects a current position of a work point of a work implement. For example, in the hydraulic excavator disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-181538 (PTD 1), a position coordinate of a cutting edge of a bucket is computed based on position information from a GPS (Global Positioning System) antenna. Specifically, the position coordinate of the cutting edge of the bucket is computed based on parameters such as a positional relationship between the GPS antenna and a boom pin, lengths of a boom, a dipper stick, and a bucket, and direction angles of the boom, the dipper stick, and the bucket.